


What Just Happened?

by ko_chan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reveal?, Semi-Reveal, adrienette - Freeform, could be AU or in universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: In which Chloe is a jerk, Marinette is confused, and Adrien is as smooth as marble





	What Just Happened?

Marinette sighed in misery as she stepped out of the school building to see it was pouring rain. She had forgotten her rain coat at home and her flats were not protective against the elements. Not looking forward to the run home, Marinette prepared herself for the inevitable soaking of her clothes.

However, before she could step out from the protection of the school’s roof, she heard a voice that made her want to crawl in a hole even more.

“Well, if it isn’t Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe sneered. Marinette’s hand tightened around her bag to the point of her knuckles turning white. She really hated confrontation, but it seemed like with Chloe around, it was inevitable. Chloe and Sabrina looked at her with identical sneers painted on their faces.

“What do you want, Chloe?” Marinette growled. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Chloe’s shenanigans. Chloe’s smirk only widened further, making Marinette narrow her eyes in suspicion.

“Oh nothing, just it’s such a shame you’re going to be looking bad for your boyfriend.” she jabbed, examining her nails. Marinette blinked. Boyfriend…?

Suddenly, Chloe came forward and shoved Marinette causing the poor girl to tumble down the school steps into one of the muddy puddles. Marinette spat out the dirty water that entered her mouth and glared up at Chloe from the muddy puddle. Chloe and Sabrina were laughing like her muddy in a puddle was the funniest thing in the world.

“Oh wait,” Chloe said between cackles, “You don’t HAVE one.”

Suddenly, the doors opened and another student exited the building. Marinette’s eyes widened when she caught site of THE Adrien Agreste looking at her with an equally shocked gaze at her appearance. However, what surprised Marinette more was that he gave her a bright smile.

“Marinette!” he exclaimed, as if she wasn’t dirty from head to toe, and was a beautiful maiden. He hurried to her and held out a hand. Marinette swallowed a lump in her throat and blushed, taking his hand. It felt warm in her own and fit perfectly, as if they were a puzzle finally being pieced together at last. She wanted to hang her head in shame at being caught like this in front of the most popular guy in her school, but Adrien seemed to not care about her appearance and pulled her closer to him in an embrace. “Did we break up? I sure hope not cause this guy is very lucky to have you.” he claimed.

Marinette’s, Chloe’s, and Sabrina’s eyes bugged out at the proclamation. Before Marinette could voice her confusion, Adrien pulled her closer and kissed her. The kiss was chaste, sweet, and passionate all at the same time. Marinette’s face was lighting up like red christmas lights as she felt fireworks go off in her head.

He released her, and Marinette just blinked dully, as if caught in a daze. Was she dreaming? If so, please no one wake her up, thank you. But Adrien squeezed her shoulders comfortingly, and she was reminded that this was very much real. He placed an arm around her and turned to Chloe like he just noticed she was there.

“Oh Chloe! Sabrina! Sorry, didn’t see you there–just got distracted by seeing my lovely girlfriend. She’s really something, isn’t she?” Adrien continued his easy going grin. Chloe spluttered as Sabrina tried to calm her down. The blonde haired boy then turned to Marinette, nuzzling her neck, and kissing her cheek.

“Marinette, why don’t I walk you home so you can shower and change and then we can have dinner with your parents, okay?” He pulled out his umbrella and continued to hold her close as they began to walk across the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Marinette’s face was cherry red. She didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded and let him lead her to the bakery. The whole time Adrien held her close and babbled about mundane things like this was completely normal.

She looked around, finding themselves at the Dupain-Cheng bakery already, and she turned to Adrien shyly, not sure of what to say. He just continued to smile at her, waiting patiently.

“Um… thank you for walking me home and for defending me.” Marinette said bashfully. She tapped the tip of her toe onto the pavement softly. “I’m sorry you are now tied to me. You can tell Chloe we broke it off tomorrow so you don’t have to keep pretending.”

“Who said I was pretending?” Adrien grinned. Marinette’s mouth dropped into a gape. Adrien winked, took her hand and kissed it gently, his lips lingering on her skin. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Marinette. And then after, would you like to get ice cream with me?” he asked, not letting go of her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

Marinette continued to gape at him. Yes, it was official. She was dreaming. She pinched her side with her free hand to check. Wait no, it’s real. Adrien just chuckled at how cute she was being.

“Yeah!–I mean yes! Yes I would like to get ice cream with you!” she squeaked. Adrien smiled and kissed her hand again.

“Until tomorrow, My Lady.”

With that, he left her standing on her porch, clutching her hand to her chest, and blinking confused.

What the heck just happened…?


End file.
